If Only in Fiction
by Wuffers
Summary: Wufei's in love with Duo, but knows that he can't stay. His choice...to leave and start a new live.


If Only in Fiction

Wufei slung his bag over his shoulder as he took one last look at Duo and Hiro in the window. He couldn't take it anymore. Wufei knew that he wasn't suppose to love the baka, but it happened and after three years of holding back what he felt about Duo he just couldn't take the pain anymore. He had to leave there was no other choice. Though Quatre had told him that if he wanted Wufei could always stay with him, Wufei declined the offer. Wufei knew all too well, how the blond boy felt about him and the last thing Wufei needed right now was to move into the house of someone with unrequited love over _him._ No, he had to leave. With a sigh Wufei turned away from the window and started to walk down the drive of the mansion. It was the middle of the night. Wufei knew he had to leave fast before Duo knew he had left because if the baka tried to stop him he would never be able to go. Wufei had called a taxi company to pick him up at the edge of the property at 1am. He had about 30 minutes to walk there and knew that if he could make it that far he could leave the baka and his pain behind. 

As the lights of the taxicab came into view down the gravel road Wufei heard Duo calling for him. Wufei wanted to run back to the house but knew that he couldn't. If he didn't leave now he never would. The taxicab pulled up next to him and Wufei got in and told the driver to take him to the train station. Thankfully, the driver hadn't said a word. Wufei didn't understand why some drivers insisted on talk to him. He was just a Chinese boy running from the only happiness he had known in so long and he didn't need to be reminded of that fact. As the taxi pulled up in front of the station Wufei paid the fair and little tip to the driver and walked in. There were few people since it was almost 1:30 and the last train for the night was due in five minutes. Wufei pulled out his ticket that would take him to central Tokyo where he could find a cheap hotel for the night so he could make his early flight for the US in the morning. Wufei figured the faster he could get out of the country the better. 

When the train pulled up Wufei followed an elderly man into the third car and sat alone on the right side of the train. An usher came by and asked for Wufei's ticket. Wufei glared at her for interrupting his self-loathing but knew she was only doing her job. As she returned the ticket she smiled at Wufei and wished him best luck on where ever he was going. Wufei weakly smiled back and thanked the young woman. As he watched her walk away he wondered why the train station would put such a small girl on the night shift but he was too upset to think about the girl and her situation. His own seemed too large for him right now. Wufei closed his eyes and tried to get a little sleep before the train pulled into station. He knew it was pointless as the ride would take less than an hour and he would need at least two to get comfortable. As Wufei started to feel his body relax, he sensed someone hovering over him. Wufei slowly opened one eye and saw the usher girl standing over him. Wufei opened his other eye and looked up at the girl.

"Yes?" he said as he sat up straight.

"Um I was wondering if…. Um…" Wufei noticed that she was moving from one foot to the other just slightly. Not enough to have her jumping from one foot to the other but just enough that she was swaying as she talked. Wufei found it adorable and smiled at the girl. "Um…. Would it be ok if I sat next to you seeing as there is no other seats?" she continued. Wufei looked to his left and then to his right and saw that he was the only on the right side of the car. Wufei looked back at the girl and raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm mean…do you mind if I sit with you its my first night on this shift and I'm a little scared." She said as she hung her head no longer moving or looking at him. Well what could he say… he could tell her no but he knew that it wasn't right to make the poor girl be scared if he could help her just by letting her sit with him. 

"Alright." Wufei moved his bag and the girl sat next to him, her leg just barely touching his. If this had happened three years ago, he might have considered seeing how far he could flirt with the girl but right now he really didn't care. 

"Oh…my name's Kira by the way." she said. "Um…what's yours?" she looked up at him. Wufei just looked at her he hadn't really had a chance to look at her until now. Her black hair was pulled into a tight bun and he wondered how long it was and how it would feel to run his hands through it. Her hazel eyes were searching his face for him to answer. He could see that panic was starting to set in and he needed to stop that before she left him. He was enjoying the slight pressure of her leg against his.

"My name is Wu…Wu-long." he stammered. He felt bad for lying to the girl but he didn't want anyone to know who he really was. Though the war had been over some time ago his name as well as the rest of the pilots was still well known. 

"Wu-long…it's a nice name." She said as she brought her head down again. Wufei looked down at her hands; she was playing with the edge of her maroon skirt. Her hands were small and slightly tanned like her legs though it could have been from the overhead light. Wufei didn't mind, however he didn't like her with her head down. He carefully put his index finger under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking at him. 

"So, why do they have a pretty girl like you working the last shift?" he asked when her eyes met his. Wufei removed his finger though with just that little contact he knew that she was as soft was as soft as she looked. 

"Well, I needed another job, and this was the only shift open. I sell tickets during the day. Plus this trains last stop isn't far from where I live so it's not too much of too bad. Not yet at least." She smiled at him. "So where are you going. Home?" Wufei smiled at her "home" what a thought he was running from home and here she was asking if he going there. 

"No… I'm…um…not going home."

"Oh. I understand." she paused "Do you have a place to stay the night?" 

"Um…no. Not yet I was just going to find some cheap hotel." Wufei looked down at her hands she was playing with the edge of her skirt again.

"If you want you can stay at my house. It's not much but it's clean and warm." She looked into his eyes. Wufei could she her fear that he would say yes…or was that if he said no.

"Um…you hardly know me. Are you sure?" She nodded her head. "Well I guess so. Thank you." She smiled at him again. Wufei turned from her and looked out the window across from him. They said nothing to each other the rest of trip, but Kira did put her hand on his knee and smiled at him when he looked at her. As the train pulled into the station Wufei stood up and grabbed his bag then he helped Kira stand up.

"I have to stay until everyone is off the train and then make sure no one stayed on. Do you mind to wait on me."

"No problem I'll wait at the entrance of the station." She shuffled her feet a little, put her head down, and then looked at him again.

"Could you stay with me. I don't think I should have a problem but if I do I don't want to be alone." Wufei smiled at her and nodded. She smiled in return and turned to walk through the other cars. Everyone had left the train without any complaint and there was no one in any of the cars trying to hide. Wufei jumped off the train first and then put his hands up to help Kira off. She smiled down at him and put her hands on his shoulders as Wufei put his hands on her hips. When she landed on the ground her eyes met Wufei's and they both knew that he was not going to be sleeping on her couch. 


End file.
